


One Size Doesn't Fit All?

by lovesickshipper



Category: Free!
Genre: Humor, M/M, and i think it's the fandom's headcanon that makoto has a big dick, in which nagisa is the senpai and is a little sex demon, sign me up for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesickshipper/pseuds/lovesickshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa finds Haruka and Makoto at the drug store buying some…personal items.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Size Doesn't Fit All?

It was unusual for Haruka and Makoto to leave swim practice before everyone else (mainly because Haruka wouldn’t get out of the pool and Makoto would never leave without him), but no one thought much of it. They all thought that maybe they just wanted to mix up their usual routine. A change of pace was needed every once in a while.

On his way to the train station, Nagisa decided to stop by a convenience store to grab a drink. He insisted that Rei didn’t need to come with him and that it wouldn’t take long. The blond boy walked past the sliding doors and down a few aisles until he spotted what looked like a familiar set of hair sticking out of one of the aisles. He could faintly make out what they were saying from a distance.

“Which one do you think would be best?”

“How should I know?”

Being so excited to see them, Nagisa happily called over to them while waving. “Haru-chan! Mako-chan!”

The blond could see the way the two flinched at the call of their names, the taller one more so than the shorter one, but thought nothing of it. Nagisa made his way over to the aisle they were residing in and the pair had realized by now that it was too late to make their escape.

“What a surprise to find you…here…” Nagisa’s eyes shifted to the shelf the two had been facing and noticed just what they were looking at before he so happily interrupted them.

Condoms.

Haruka and Makoto were looking at _condoms_.

Makoto frantically waved his hands in front of himself, as if knowing how Nagisa would react. “I-It’s not what it looks like!”

A not so angelic grin stretched across Nagisa’s face as he looked back at the two. “Oh~? I didn’t know you two were in that sort of relationship.”

A blush crept onto Makoto’s cheeks and he couldn’t say anything in his defense. Haruka merely nodded, wearing his usual flat expression. “We have been for a few months.”

“Haru!”

It didn’t surprise Nagisa at all. He was well aware (as were the rest of their group of friends) that there was something going on between the two, but they had never outright confirmed that they were seeing each other. For Nagisa to find out their little secret while shopping for _those_ kinds of things was the icing on the cake for him.

“So…is this your first time doing this?”

Haruka nodded while Makoto tried to urge him not to go along with Nagisa so easily, feeling way too embarrassed as it was.

“Well, first thing’s first. You’re going to need lube!” Nagisa looked at one of the shelfs behind them and then picked out a bottle and handed it to Haruka. “I recommend this kind. It’s silicone-based so it works best for-”

“Why not this one?” Haruka blurted out, pointing to one of the other brands of lubricant on the same shelf.

Nagisa shook his head. “Haru-chan, water-based isn’t the best kind to use for anal.”

Makoto sputtered at Nagisa’s bluntness and Haruka looked offended, as if wondering how anything with the word water in it wouldn’t be the “best kind”.

Makoto finally found his voice again. “Nagisa…how do you know this?”

“Nevermind that! I’m your senpai in this department, Mako-chan, so it would be best to listen to me!” The blond gave them an encouraging thumbs up sign with a bright smile. Haruka pouted in defeat and Makoto resigned as well so that Nagisa could continue.

“Now, do you know what size condom you two will need?” The two looked confused, which only reassured Nagisa they clearly didn’t know what they were doing. “It’s best to have the right size depending on how big you are to make things comfortable while making sure it stays on. Which one of you is going to do the sticking?”

Haruka looked down at the front of Makoto’s pants without a second thought, as if conjuring up a familiar image. “…Large.”

“ _Haruuuuuu_.” Nagisa had never heard Makoto make such a distressed noise in his life. He had his hands covering his face to hide how red he was. Even though Haruka had no shame, Makoto clearly had his.

“Fine, we’ll get some regular sized ones as well.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

Nagisa snickered as he picked out two different sized packs of condoms and handed them to Haruka as well. “Then I recommend this kind. You’ll hardly feel them so it makes everything feel really good.”

Makoto’s level of mortification had lowered in time to bring back his earlier question. “Okay, now I’m curious. Nagisa, who have you been doing this stuff with to know so much?”

“Nevermind the small details!” Nagisa pushed back once again to skillfully avoid the topic at hand. “You two should be all set to go now…unless you also want some toys?”

Makoto’s mouth hung open in shock and Nagisa didn’t think his face could turn any redder. Haruka, on the other hand, had a sparkle in his eyes at the suggestion. Nagisa’s grin grew even more devilish. “You know, I could always lend you some if you want-”

“Is that even sanitary?!” Makoto blurted out in horror, his face still completely red. Nagisa was sure that Makoto would die of embarrassment if he continued this conversation any further. Haruka seemed to be getting really into the topic, though.

“Maybe some other time.”  Nagisa giggled and saw Haru nod to him in agreement. “I better get going. Have fun and be safe~!”

As Nagisa happily walked away from his friends, he could still make out the horrified shriek coming from their direction.

“Haru, put those back! We were only going to look!”

Nagisa couldn’t hide his grin as he exited the store, completely forgetting about the drink he had originally come for. He had other things on his mind now.

“Oh Rei-chan~”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me and it never left. I think it would be a hilarious and awkward situation for poor Makoto to deal with and it sounds like something that would happen. Hopefully it turned out mostly in character and funny because that's what I was aiming for.


End file.
